The Forbidden Connection
by lil-lizzy-cheeks
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Jessie, whos created a bond with the one and only Draco Malfoy and has been transfered to Hogwarts, what will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

The carnage was terrible, but nothing compated to how the pretty girl that was standing among the flames felt. She dropped her wand and fell to her knees, sobbing loudly into her cupped hands, when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her to her feet, causing her to jump slightly.  
"Oh, Draco" she cried, spinning around and wrapping her arms around the handsome boys neck "Who could have done this?" she said, surveying the damage.  
Draco looked around, shaking his head "I dont know Jessie"  
Draco looked at Jessie and gave her a small kiss on the forehead "Dont worry, we'll sort something out"  
"I hope so" she said, shaking tremendously "I just cant believe someone would do this. Do you think they just dont approve if us being together"  
Draco smiled "Hun, no-one would approve of this. The Slytherin Prince dating Gryffindors Princess? Doesn't have an approving ring to it, does it"  
Jessie managed to slip out a chuckle "No, I dont suppose it does" she said, as she reminised about how it all began

Jessie was sitting in her bedroom, waiting for Fluffball, her tawny owl, to come back with a letter, a letter from a penpal she'd gotten extremely close to.  
"JESSIE!" a ladys voice yelled out "Time for lunch dear"  
"I'll be down in a minute mum, just waiting for my owl to come back" a young Jessie shouted back to her mother There were footsteps and a knock at the door. The door opened slightly and Jessies mother, who was wearing a dress the same color as the sky (It reflected the sky perfectly actually) and the kitchen apron over the top appeared in the doorway "Jessie dear, it will be there after lunch, dont worry" her mother said, opening the door more and entering the room Jessie sighed "Yeah, I suppose your right" she said, raising from her seat that was next to the window and walking over to her mother.  
"I've got some good news for you anyway" her mother said, putting her arm around Jessies shoulder, ushering her out of the room and down the stairs.  
Another door slamed closed ad a little boy came running behind "Mum! You said lunch was ready?" the little boy said "Sure is sweetheart" their mother said, giving the little boy a kiss on the head "Washed your hands, Christian"  
Christian grinned and showed his mother his hands.  
"Sure have, whats for lunch?" he said, excited, reaching the bottom of the stairs behind Jessie and their mother "Big suprise" she said, winking at Jessie.  
They sat down at the table and ate their lunch, which was a lovely pizza from Galaxy Express Pizza Delivery

"So mum, what did you want to tell me? What is this good news?" Jessie said, polishing off her second slice and a new slice magically appearing before the crumbs from the last piece disappeared.  
"Oh, yes!" Jessies mother said, setting down her third slice "Well, as you know..." her mother stopped at the sound of a loud POP and a strapping, middle aged gentleman entered the room.  
"DAD" Jessie and Christian said in unison, getting up from their seats and hugging their father on either side.  
"Hi kids, just popped in to see your mother for lunch" he said, walking over to their mother and giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek "Hello my darling Katherine"  
Katherine blushed and giggled and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek "Hello Anthony, what brings you here from the school? Somethings not wrong is it?" Katherine asked, starting to get worried Anthony chuckled "No, my dead. Just thought I'd tell you in person instead of owl" he said, holding onto Katherines hand "You kids will be interested in this too. After all, it affects both of you anyways" he said, turning to both Jessie and Christian, as they both sat back in their chairs and listened intently.  
"Well, you know there was a teachers position in the UK?" Anthony said, making it sound more like a rhetorical question and saw Katherine nod, continued what he was saying "Well, about 10 teachers, including myself of course, from all over the world applied for it" he said "Get to the point already dad!" Christian said, jumping up and down on his chair with excitement Anthony chuckled again "Sorry son. Anyways, only two people were shortlisted, myself and a Mr. Fenchruch, and I was given the job!" he said, sounding very excited Katherine, with a huge smile on her face, got up and gave him a bone crushing hug "Oh, dear, I'm so happy!" she said, beaming at him Jessie, however, looked confused "Wait, whats the name of the school?" she asked Anthony pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Jessie, who gasped.  
As she read it, she dropped it in shock

Dear Mr McMasters

We are pleased to accept your application for employment and would like to welcome you to our staff. As I understand, you have a daughter thats fourteen and a son that is eleven, as you already may understand, our school starts at the age of eleven, therefore, your children are as welcome to attend the school as you are welcome to teach.  
You will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, as you are fully aware and term begins on September the first, again, as you are fully aware

We look forward to seeing you and your family on September the first

Yours Sincerly Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katherine hurried over to Jessie "Sweetheart! Whats wrong! You look like you just seen the local ghost for the first time"  
Jessie looked at her mother and said "No, I'm fine, really. It wasnt in a bad way"  
Jessie shook her head and continued "You remember how out of the Australian Post paper theres a pen-pal section? Well, I've been writing to one for a while, as you know, for about three months and he goes to that very school"  
Katherine gasped this time "Thats great hun! At least you'd already have a friend there" she said, hugging Jessie "Thats very true" Anthony said "Whats his name?" he asked, taking a sip from the cup of coffee that had appeared to the side of him.  
"Draco. Last name, I dont remember but they have four houses there..Gryffindor" Jessie said, counting off her fingers "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Draco is in Slytherin"  
Anthony spat out some of the coffee in his mouth, covering Chrisitans head with the coffee from his mouth 'Draco? THE Draco Malfoy? From the infamous Malfoy family"  
Jessie clicked her fingers "Thats it! Malfoy"  
Anthony wiped his chin and the back of Christians head "Sorry son. Jess, darl, have you heard of the Malfoys? Jess, they are not a family to be involved with" he said with a hint of concern in his voice Jessie looked amongst her parents, confuzzled "Wha... What are you talking about"  
"Well, the Malfoy family is in the inner circle with You-Know-Who. They've done some VERY terrible things" Anthony sighed "But, if he your friend, I suppose we can look the other way. But if we see a hint of change in you, we'll stop you from seeing and speaking to him. End of story" he said in a 'thats final' voice.  
Jessie sighed and rose from the chair she was sitting in, finding her feet "Alright, its a deal. I'm gonna excuse myself to see if my letter has arrived" Jessie hugged her father "Good to see you again dad" she said, leaving the kitchen and climbing the stairs As she reached her bedroom, she saw her owl, happily perched on the window sill + tapping on the glass, waiting patiently to be let in.  
Jessie walked over to the window, let Fluffball in and untied the letter from her leg

Hi Jessie, How are things?  
Thanks for the last letter, I'm doing well. Father wants to me to go into Diagon Alley for some new robes, so I can only make this quick Look after yourself - Draco

Jessie smiled and went over to her desk to write a reply

Hey Draco, thanks for your letter.  
Yeah, I'm pretty good, considereing the news I just got. My father is being transferred to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, so at least I'll have someone I already know.  
This is just a quick one before having to get stuff ready to pack.  
I'll look after myself if you do - Jessie

Jessie smiled again as she folded up the letter, attached it to Fluffballs leg, and watched her leave, sighing as she went and laid down on her bed. Only two months to go, she thought, drifting off to sleep.

A month gone by, and the McMasters family settled into their new home, a few streets away from Hogsmede.  
Jessie, Anthony and Katherine had settled in nicely, but Christian was rather reserved, which worried both Anthony and Katherine.  
About two weeks before starting their first year at Hogwarts, they all visited Diagon Alley, to collect supplies they'd need for school.  
The last thing that needed to be done was to get their wands checked.  
They entered Ollivanders and the person behind the desk was helping a blonde haired, fair skinned boy, who looked no older than Jessie.  
'No thanks, just needed my wand checked, thats it' he said with an air of arrogance.  
He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked directly at Jessie. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then the boy pushed past the family and left.  
'What was all THAT about?' Jessie said, looking past the family and through the door, not helping but take a second glance at the boy, who was now trudging towards Gringotts.  
'No idea sweetie' Katherine said, wiping the ice-cream off of the nose of Christian 'Just get your wand checked'  
Jessie approached the counter and handed her seven inch, oakwood wand with a unicorn hair to Mr. Ollivander 'Just wanted to get my wand tested, repaired and cleaned if needed please' she asked politely 'How much will it cost'  
'For you sweetie, nothing.. Unless it needed to be repaired of course' Mr Ollivander said.  
He flicked the wand towards a vase and flowers suddenly appeared. Mr Ollivander quickly cleaned it, and gave it back to Jessie, along with the flowers as well.  
'Nothing wrong whatsoever! No charge, no charge! There ya go' he said, as Jessie took her wand back They all said thankyou, and left to go back home, thinking bout the boy that was just plainly rude 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

September 1st couldnt have come around any quicker for Jessie. Since the move, Dracos letters had become more and more frequent + Jessie was looking forward to meeting him on the Hogwarts Express.  
Christian, on the other hand, was as scared as anything.  
"Mum, seriously, cant you or dad just take us?" Christian cried "Dear, your father is already there, perparing for your classes" Katherine said, packing the last of the items he'd need in his trunk "Besides, theres a 'No Apparation' rule at this school"  
Jessie, sitting in her chair, looked up from reading her letter "Wha? Oh, Christian still complaining bout the train ride?" she said, sniggering.  
"Am not!" he said adamently, blowing a raspberry in Jessies direction.  
"Thats enough" Katherine said in a raised voice, raising her eyebrow at Jessies finger gesture towards Christian.  
"Just go put the rest of your stuff in the car Jessie, or you'll have to walk and you'll be late"  
Jessie waved her hands at her mother "All my stuff is in the car already. All except my wand which is with me" she said, patting her waistline where her wand was sitting snuggly.  
Jessie went back to reading her letter for the milliont time, she could almost memorize it.

Dear Jessie Well, only 2 more days until we are at Hogwarts together. Its been, what, six months since we started writing to each other? Entering the third year is quite daunting especially since we've got to start thinking about our O.W.Ls (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) Father says, but I know I will be fine.  
Anyway, I'll look forward to meeting you on Platform 9 3/4.  
I'll bring you a multicoloured rose so you'll recognize me

Take care - Draco

"TIME TO GO! QUICK!" Katherine yelled, which woke Jessie up from her daydream.  
Ten minutes later + after losing Christians wand twice, they were finally on their way to the station.  
Along the way, Christian started whinging.  
"Mum! I'm hungry!" he said, holding onto his stomach "Well, you should of eaten your breakfast instead of those bat cookies" Katherine said in a huff.  
"Cant I just turn him into a bug so we can get some peace?" Jessie said "No Jessie Bethany Amber McMasters" Katherine said, turning the corner sharply.  
Jessie knew not to speak again, because when her mother used her full name, she was not in the best of moods.  
As Katherine rounded the corner, Kings Cross station came into full view.  
"Wooooow" both Jessie and Christian said in unison.  
The car jerked forward and Jessie and Christian jolted in their seats as Katherine parked abruptly.  
"Ok, everyone out the car, you've got twenty minutes before the train leaves and because Hogwarts is Unplottable, I dont know where it is, therefore I cant drive you" she said, scurrying out of the car and getting all of the kids trunks out of the car.  
Jessie immediately started looking for the multicolored rose and Draco, until she remember that he'd be waiting on Platorm 9 3/4.  
She grabbed her trunk from her mother + kissed her on the cheek. As she walked away, she heard her mother call out.  
"Jessie, arent you forgetting something?" she said, looking down at Christian "Ah yes" Jessie said, turning around and holding Christians hand, walked into Kings Cross station.  
As they walked out of their mothers sight, Jessie let go of Christians hand.  
"Alright, I'm gonna head off, seeya at school" Jessie said, but stopped, turned around to Christian and said "Um, how exactly do we get onto Platform 9 3/4"  
Christian shrugged and frowned.  
"Dunno sis, suppose we should ask someone"  
"And whom may I suggest we ask?" Jess said, turning around pointing to people "Her? A Muggle?" pointing at a lady in a hurry, pushing a pram with a screaming child "Or maybe him?" she said, pointing to a middle aged man wearing a grey pinstripped suit carrying a brown case.  
"Alright! I get your point" Christian said, raising his hands Jessie scratched her head and looked frantically around. Then, out of nowhere, an owl came with something attached to its leg.  
Jessie instantly recognised the owl as Dracos and discretely took the piece of parchment off its leg

Jessie - Where in Merlins beard are you! The train is leaving in 15mins and your still not here! Wait, you dont know how to get onto the platform do you? Well, I dont know how anyone else does it, but from Kings Cross, you lean onto one of the barriers between platforms 9 + 10.  
Please be careful and hurry - I'll wait on the train - Draco 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessie grabbed her brother by the hand and scurried through the crowd.  
"Come on or we'll miss the damn train" she said as they came to rest in from of the specific barrier Draco was talking about.  
"Ok, on the count of three, run towards the barrier" she said, making sure Christian had all his luggage and Fluffballs cage as well as her own luggage.  
"Ok, one.." Christian grabbed Jessies hand tightly "...two..." Christian gulped "...three"  
Jessie and Christian ran head on into the barrier, and to their amazement, went right through.  
Jessie noticed Christian has his eyes closed and nudged him in the side.  
"Oi! Its ok to look ya know!" Jessie said, smiling as she took a few hurried steps towards the scarlet engine.  
Christian opened his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him.  
"Hurry up! 5 minutes left!" Jessie said, grabbing Christians hand again.  
Christian, however, pulled his hand away from Jessie.  
"I dont need you! I'll find my own way there" he said, yelling at Jessie and getting on the train, folled by his luggage.  
Jessie sighed and roolled her eyes. Grabbing her luggage, she, too, got on the train.  
"Wait! Oh, please dont go yet!" someone yelled Jessie looked around to see a pretty redhead running towards the train. Jessie held the doors to the train open as she managed to clamber in.  
"Thanks, I thought it was going to leave without me!" she exclaimed, huffing and puffing quite strongly.  
"No problems, where do we go now?" Jessie asked, with her strong Australian accent clearly prominent.  
"Go pick a comparment and enjoy the ride" the redhead said, looking for something in her pockets. Smiling, she walked off and away from Jessie as the train rolled out of the station.

Walking around and looking for an empty - or semi-empty - compartment, she'd completely forgotten that she was to meet Draco on the train, until she saw a boy, the VERY boy that pushed past her and her family in Diagon Alley, in a compartment on his own with a multicolored rose. Her heart skipped a beat, but regained it pretty quick. Looking in a side mirror, she made sure to check if her hair was ok and if she didnt have anything between her teeth.  
Jessie bravely sucked up all her courage and slid open the door.  
"Um, hi, I was wondering if you mind if I took this seat" Jessie asked, blushing a bright red. You idiot Jess, that didnt make any sense at all, she thought, not breaking eye contact with him.  
"Well, I'm actually waiting for someone" he said stiffly, but changed his tone quickly "but, if you must take a seat" Draco pointed to the seat and Jessie sat down.  
"Wow, thats pretty" Jessie said, trying to strike up conversation "Its a Delectus Multinarium isnt it? Considered to be quite rare"  
Draco chuckled "Haha! You know your Herbology. No, its just this rose I enchanted for.." he said, pausing as he tried to think of the right words ".. for someone I was supposed to meet. Say.." he paused again, looking at Jessie with keen interest ".. you have an intriging accent, where is it from"  
"Oh, its Australian, my father was transferred to Hogwarts as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher" Jessie said, with a raised eyebrow.  
Draco gasped and then smiled "Then this is for you" he said, giving the rose, which was now a deep purple, to Jessie, who blushed brightly as she took the rose "Thankyou, its so pretty" she said, but the look suddenly changed on her face.  
"What was up with you? Pushing past me and my family so rudely in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks ago"  
"Ah, yeah, I thought that was you" he saio, looking rather guilty "I'm sorry bout that. Father wanted me to meet him at a certain time and I was running a little bit late" he said.  
"Well" Jessie said, uncertain "I supose I can forgive you" she said as she placed the rose, which was now a sky blue, in her hair "Twistus" she muttered and instantly her hair wrapped around the rose and stem.  
"I've put a long life spell on it too. So it'll last longer than its normal lifespan"  
Jessie giggled "I know what long life means" she said, not imagining that his handsome boy was the one she had been corresponding with for so long

The rest of the train ride went off without a hitch.  
During the ride, they were joined by Dracos pals, Crabbe and Goyle, two tough looking kids who Jessie thought were probably the biggest pansies to set foot in Hogwarts. They were also joined by Christian, but only for a few moments and the redhead girl that Jessie held the door open for, who later found out her name was Ari, and she too was a third year, before disappearing out of the compartment after an argument with Goyle.  
As they got off the train, Draco left Jessie, going in the opposite direction into a carriage being pulled by something, but Jessie couldnt see what.  
She joined Ari and the two other people, one a bushy haired brunette who, if cleaned up with some makeup, would look very pretty and a boy with the most untidy head of jet black hair, but handsome nonetheless.  
"Really Harry, you SHOULD tell Dumbledore. I mean, he'd wanna know" the bushy haired girl said.  
"Yeah, I know Hermione, but I'd rather wait and see what happens" the black haired boy, whom Jessie now knew as Harry said.  
Just then, Hermione looked over towards Ari and sneered, saying rather bitterly "Hello Ari, Ready for the new term"  
"Hi Hermione" Ari said, with equal bitterness "Yes I am, thankyou. I've already mastered all the spells in Standard Book Of Spells Grade 3"  
Ari patted her wand. Hermione, however seemed unphazed, and to Jessies suprise, started yawning.  
"I've already mastared it too, and all Transfiguration as well" she said.  
Jessie, sitting in shock at how two people could be so mean to each other, looked between the two girls who were now fully arguing, didnt hear the 'pst' coming from next to her.  
Harry was leaning over to Jessie "Dont worry about them two, they're like this every year' he said with a little chuckle "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry extended his hand and Jessie immediately shook it, knowing she'd need as many friends as she could get.  
"I'm Jessie McMasters. I've just transferred from Australia. My dads teaching here now" Jessie paused "Potter? Potter? I've heard the name before, I just dont remember where" she said, now going deep into thought.  
Harry chuckled again "I'll give you a hint - Voldemort" he said.  
Jessie smiled "Ah yes! The Boy Who Lived. Well, it is VERY nice meeting you" she said She looked at Ari and Hermione, who were now arguing about who got what grades for last year.  
"Are they always this bad?" Jessie asked Harry "Oh yeah! Sometimes it gets so bad they're pulling each others hair" he said, sighing.  
Suddently, the carriage stopped dead and the doors flung open. Hermione and Ari immediately stopped fighting as though nothing had happened.  
They got out the carriage, Hermione first - with Ari following closely behind, then Jessie, who Harry let go before him, and Harry lastly.  
Jessie looked up at the castle + whistled, imagining what Christian must be thinking as she entered the huge wooden doors, beginning her first of many years at Hogwarts 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Jessie entered the Centrance Hall, and as she watched Harry and Hermion walk off in a deep conversation, probably about Ari, Jess thought, she felt a tug on her sleeve. It was Draco, who looked rather puffed out.  
"I've been running to catch up to you" he said, with a smile, catching his breath. "Ok, you've got to stay here and wait for Professor McGonagall. She's the one who takes the first years to be sorted in the Great Hall" he said.  
Jessie nodded "So then, my little brother will be sorted too? After all, he is a first year as well" she said "Yes, he will be. Now, I've explained all the houses to you in a previous letter, so you should be ok" he said "Oh, and I should get going, dont want detention on the first day back" he chuckled.  
"See you at the Slytherin table" he said, as he patted her shoulder and walked off.  
Before Jessie could reply, Draco was gone and a sea of first years was heading her way, with an elderly-ish lady taking the lead.  
Jessie immediately spotted Christian, being the tallest - he was always tall for his age.  
The lady wakled up to Jessie and said "Shouldnt you be at the feast"  
"No Ma'am" she said "I was told to wait here for Sorting. Professor McGonagall I take it?" Jessie said rather cheekily.  
"And you must be Miss McMasters I take it?" McGonagall said, looking Jessie up and down.  
"Sis!" Christian yelled out, running up to her and hugging her.  
Jessie put a comforting arm around him, as she could see he had been crying. Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Christian, and at that, immediately let go of Jessie.  
"Just because you are the Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers kids, doesnt mean you get any special treatment" she said, looking between the two McMasters.  
This is going to be a long year, Jessie thought.  
"Ok, the Sorting is about to begin, please get into a line and follow me" Professor McGonagall said as the second set of huge, wooden doors opened up and revealled a magnificent hall.  
They began walking between two tables that Jessie immediately recognized as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
Christian, who was still clinging to Jessie, started whimpering as they reached the ratty looking hat on the stool in front of the teachers table. Silence fell upon the Great Hall immediatly as the hat started speaking

Among the darker times We've lost many a lives Which, for now, is no longer around And our unity is bound Within these walls at this school We have Gryffindors loyalty And admiral bravery We have Hufflepuffs logic Which is important for powerful magic We have Ravenclaws admiration Which makes up for their caution Lastly we have Slytherins fierce nature Which, in a good way, leads to a cruel capture All these traits combined You all must hopefully find To be the best you can be

The hat sopped speaking and the hall erupted in applause.  
Professor McGonagall stood up with a piece of parchment and the clapping ceased.  
"When I call your name, please come and put the hat on your head" McGonagall said, touching the hat while unrolling the parchment Jessie looked over quickly to see Draco strectching, watching her as he ran his fingers through his hair. She smiled as the first name was called out.  
"Aadakra, Sebastian" she said. Jessie giggling a little, but looked at the teachers table, and over to where her dad was sitting, who was giving her a stern look just as the hat called out "RAVENCLAW"  
They slowly went through the alphabet, the B's, C's and D's but skipped ahead to G's.  
Everything started going quite fast, and before they knew it, M's had begun.  
"Martadelchi, Adela" McGonagall said.  
Jessie held on tightly to Christians hand, knowing they were to be sorted soon.  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, as Adela ran over to the Slytherin table.  
"McMasters, Christian" McGonagall said, and with that, Anthony sat up in his seat.  
Christian sat on the stool for a moment and after seemed like forever, the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW"  
The Ravenclaw house clapped and cheered as he went over to Jessie, gave her a hug, which knocked the wind out of her, and joined the Ravenclaws.  
"McMasters, Jessie!" McGonagall said.  
It was Dracos turne to sit up, as he was lazing around, not interested in the Sorting at all.  
Jessie approached the hat, but before she put it on, McGonagall spoke once again. "Mister and Miss McMasters are from another wizarding school in Australia, so we appreciate it if you made them feel welcome"  
Jessie went red. I wish she didnt say that, she thought, hurrying on the stool and putting on the hat,  
"Hmmmm...hmmmmmm" the hat said "Hmmm.. ok... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.  
Dracos look was heartbreaking. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jessie picked up a smoldering photo album which has a photo from the Sorting ceramony visable.  
"I remember that. I was so devestated that you were in Gryffindor, home of the goody-two-shoes' Draco said, snaking his arms around Jessies waist.  
Jessie chuckled "Yeah, to be honest, I was suprised too. After all, I AM a pureblood myself" she said, holding onto his arm with her free hand.  
She turned the page and saw a picture of her in Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
"Oh goodness" she said "Remember this?" she showed Draco the photo "Mmmmhmmm" ge said, smirking at the Jessie in the photo "Teachers Pet" he said playfully in her ear, kissing her neck

Jessie was in Defense Against The Dark Arts with Ari and the rest of the Gryffindors, about three months into starting.  
Christmas was fast approaching and it was the day before the Yule Ball, something that had been held yearly, but now aloowed everyone to attend, which was the only thing on Jessies mind. The bell suddenly rung and class was over.  
"Alright class, dont forget that your essays on Hinky Punks are due just after the holidays" Professor McMasters said.  
Ari and Hermione shot up their hands at the same time, causing them to glare at each other and slowly lowered their hands.  
The whole class burst into complete laughter, with the two girls still glaring at each other.  
Geez, these two REALLY must hate each other with a passion, Jessie thought to herself.  
Ari collected her stuff and hurried out the door, with Hermione hot on her heels.  
Jessie watched Ari and Hermione leave. She shook her head and walked up to the desk where her father was seated.  
"Dad.. Uh, I mean, Professor" Jessie began.  
Anthony chuckled "Its ok, classes has finished, you can call me Dad"  
Jessie looked a little relieved "Dad, I was just wondering if Mum had sent you those dress robes for tomorrow night? They needed to be adjusted slightly"  
"Yeah, she just owled them to me before class started, I'll have them sent to your common room" he said, gathering up the last of the stray parchment.  
"Dad, how is Christian handling Ravenclaw?" Jessie said, worry written all over her face.  
Anthony looked at Jessie and put an arm around her. "Not too good. I'm considering going to Dumbledore and getting him transferred to Gryffindor, though I dont see it happening" he sighed "Sorry Jess, but I've got marking to do, and my office is soundproofed so I dont get disturbed. I'll see you at dinner"  
Anthony gave Jess a kiss on the head and walked away.  
Jessie sighed as she watched her father go into his office and lock door with a swift click  
Not a second later did Jessie hear a familiar voice.  
"HERMIONE! DONT!" the males voice said "SHE STARTED IT!" yelled Hermione Jessie ran out into the hallway - at perhaps the wrong time.  
As she got to the doorway, an orange light just scraped past her ear, which hit Hermione and caused her to be thrown into the wall behind her.  
"CARCACTRUTUS!" said a voice following the light.  
Jessie turned around and it was Ari.  
Hermione, however, got right back up, but before she spoke, she grew spindly spikes on her arms.  
"What the?" Hermione managed to get out, before Hermione looked like she was going to be sick.  
Suddenly, mosquitoes came flying out of her mouth, nose and eyes. Everyone that had gathered stared in amazement Ari, however, was heading up the stairs "Dont you EVER cross me again, Granger!" she said, climbing the stairs, three at a time Jessie looked over at Hermione, who seemed to be choking on the last mosquito, and Harry rubbing her back "Come on, up to the hospital wing" he said, leading Hermione through the small crowd that had gathered, careful as to not touch one of her spikes.  
Jessie stood rooted in one spot, not knowing if she should check on Ari - they hadnt spoken more than a casual 'hello' since the train ride - or Hermione - who she's become friendly with.  
Jessie sighed and shook her head. She decided to go to the library, knowing thats where Ari was.  
Hermione must have really pissed Ari off, Jessie thought, as she got to the door of the library.  
Note to self, Jess thought, never get on Aris bad side.  
Pushing the door open, she entered the library.  
She immediately noticed the fiery redhead in a corner with her 'Defense Against The Dark Arts' book perched upon her copy of 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them'  
Jessie approached Aris desk, and looked over the desk at the parchment and what Ari was writing. Ari, however, had a sound of annoyance in her voice.  
"Excuse me. Do you think you could move please? This essay is due directly after the holiday and I'd like to finish it in time"  
Jessie didnt move and Ari look up with a rather strange glare.  
Her face changed when she saw it was Jessie "Yes, I know. My dad is the teacher after all" she said "Mind if I take a seat?" She pulled out a chair and sat down before Ari could give an answer.  
Jessie began pulling out her parchment, quills and books when Ari cleared her throat very prominently, causing Jessie to look up and into Aris eyes.  
"Wow, you have the nicest green eyes I've seen" Jessie said, going back to unloading her back Ari cleared her throat again "What exactly ARE you doing?" Ari asked adamently Jessie looked puzzled. Ari just clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.  
"Look, dont do me any favours. I've lasted this long without people, I dont need you ti feek sorry for me"  
With that comment, Ari thought Jessie would leave, but to her surprise, Jessie smiled.  
"Listen, Ari, Miss Black, whatever the hell you want me to call you." Jessie begun "I am not here because you think I feel sorry for you. As a matter of fact, I actually like you. I think your a wicked person who doesnt take crap from no-one"  
Ari guled, You bloody idiot, she thought Jessie opened her books and began to write, as the two sat in silence for the next few hours, until dinner time This is the beginning of a great friendship, Jess thought, looking over at Ari who was working her ass off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After what seemed like an eternity, Jessie got up from her seat. Ari looked up "Going already?" she said, sounding a little dissapointed.  
"Yeah, I told Dad I'd see him for dinner" she said, collecting the last of her books and putting them in her bag.  
She threw her bag onto her back and smiled "Thanks for the help"  
Ari smiled "No problems, anything for a friend"  
Jessie stopped and smiled. Wow, I've finally made a new friend, she thought.  
Jessie waved goodbye to Ari and headed out the door.  
She started down the stairs, hurrying as she realised that she was already ten minutes late.  
Jessie started to jog, when she suddenly collided with someone, which found her on the floor, along with all her parchment and books.  
"Hey! Watch out!" a males voice said, about the same level as Jessie, but behind her Jessie turned around "Why dont you.." she paused as she realised who she ran into. It was Draco.  
Draco hasnt seen who he snapped at, as his hair was covering his eyes.  
"Why dont I what?" he snapped as he moved his blonde hair out of his eyes.  
His cheeks burning with regret, he mumbled "Oh, Jess, Um I'm sorry, I thought it was Potter or Weaslby"  
Jessie rolled her eyes at Dracos comment, she didnt see the problem with Harry and Ron that Draco saw. In fact, Jessie developed a little 'puppy' crush on Harry, but didnt tell Draco - of course.  
Draco dusted himself off and got up, offering a hand to Jessie, who was collecting the last of her quills.  
"Thanks" she said. taking his hand and helping herself up.  
As she got up, an electric shock went through their hands, causing them to jump and quickly release each others hands.  
"Did you.." Jessie began "..feel that?" Draco finished Jessie couldnt help but blush, after all, the feelings she had for him were still there.  
Draco chuckled "We've gone to finishing each others sentences now?" he smirked, which made Jessie go weak at the knees.  
Jessie let out a weak smile. Draco ran his hand through his hair, fixing it up the best he could.  
"Yeah, well I've been meaning to ask you something. You know how we've got the Yule Ball tomorrow?" he said, looking at Jessie.  
Jessie nodded, knowing it was a rhetorical question, ushered him to continue.  
"Well, I was wondering if you want to go with me?" he asked, but quickly added "That is, unless your already going with someone like Potty Potter and Weird Weaslby"  
"Draco, I'd love to. I'm not going with anyone. And there is no need for names, you know" Jessie said, giving Draco a stern look.  
Draco rolled his eyes "Well, if they werent such cu"  
"DRACO! Language!" Jessie said, drilling holes into him with her eyes.  
Draco chuckled and pinched Jessies cheeks.  
"Your so cute when your angry" he said, letting go of her cheek and started walking away "Meet you at six o'clock outside the Great Hall" he shouted, waving to her without looking "If your lucky" Jessie shouted back. She looked at the time and swore "Ah crap, shit, fu..." she said to herself as she ran into the Great Hall and greeted Harry and Ron who were eating dinner

The next day, things were hectic. Hagrid, who Jessie thought was the biggest person she'd ever seen - and probably WILL ever see - was putting up the usual trees, Professor Flitwick, when not taking a class, was putting up decorations.  
In class, however, everyone couldnt concentrate, they were too busy thinking and talking about the Yule Ball.  
The last class of the day, for Jessie and the rest of the third year Gryffindors, was Potions.  
Jessie took her usual place in between Ari and another Gryffindor boy named Franco.  
Professor Snape came into the class and slapped a book on the desk, which made everyone jump.  
"Just because theres a ridiculous ball on tonight.." Snape said, causing a wave of silence to wash over the class "..it doesnt , mean you can go slacking off in my class today"  
The Gryffindors groaned and the Slytherins sniggered.  
Professor Snape turned around and put the instructions on the board.  
"You have the whole class to prepare the potion and we shall test them after the holidays. Begin"  
Snape left the class alone to do their potions, which was the Pepper-Up Potion.  
"Seriously, we've done this potion a hundred times" Jessie heard Ron say behind her "Yes, but YOU never get it right" Hermione said.  
Rons face went redder than his hair.  
"Honestly Granger, cant you ever leave him alone? He does try at least" a voice next to her said.  
Jessie looked away from her cauldron and looked in the direction of the voice. It was Ari.  
"Black, dont you know to keep your nose out of other peoples business? Just because your friends with his brothers, doesnt mean it IS your business" Hermione said, taking a firm grasp on her wand, remembering what Ari had done to her, only the other day.  
Something hit Jessie lightly on the arm that made her stray from the argument that had unfolded.  
It was a piece of parchment with the familiar writing of Draco on it

Jess - Why dont you come sit over here?  
I'm sure you dont need THEM distracting you - Draco

Jessie immediatly gathered her stuff, but before she could leave, someone had a hold of her robes, preventing her from moving.  
"And where do you think YOUR going?" Ari said, taking a break from the argument with Hermione.  
"I'm going to sit with Draco, the arguing is driving me insane" Jessie said, pulling her robes out of the grasp of Ari "JESSIE! You, a Gryffindor, will be sitting with Malfoy, the lowest scum in Slytherin? What are you thinking?" Harry said, without hesitation.  
Draco, however, have Harry an 'I'm proud of myself' smirk Without thinking, Jessie got up, knocked over her stool and shouted "IF YOU MUST KNOW, HE'S MY FRIEND!" before storming off.  
Dracos look suddenly changed to dumbfounded, watch Jessie take a seat opposite him Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ari shared the same look as they watched Jessie leave.  
Jessie set up all her stuff, looked at Draco and instantly blushed "What"  
Draco couldnt say anything, so he shrugged and continued with his potion, along with giving Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors a lovely finger gesture behind his back

A/N : I forgot to add at the very beginning, I own NOTHING of Harry Potter, I just own the character of Jessie 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N - Before I start, I hope you've all been enjoying reading this as much as I have writing it :P

With Potions finished and the Yule Ball only hours away, Jessie looked around for her father, as he still hadn't sent her dress robes to her.  
As she found him, she asked for her robes, which were a lovely red. He gave it to her and left, knowing he'd have to help with supervising.  
Jessie hurried back to the common room and entered the portrait hole, to find three extremly angry redheads.  
"Whats the idea!" Ari said "What?" Jessie said "You know perfectly well.." Fred began "..what we're talking bout" George finished "If your talking bout Potions, I'm sorry"  
"You know damn skippy thats what I'm talking about! So its DRACO who you've been secretly writing to" Ari said "Yes, and I dont see why your so upset about it! He's really a nice guy" Jessie said, putting her dress down on the back of a chair.  
"Your talking about the same guy who shaved our heads with an anti growth spell last year, you know that?" the twins said.  
Jessie giggled.  
"Its not funny! Took us two weeks to learn the counter spell" Fred said, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Look, I'm flattered your concerned, but everything is great. Now, if you dont mind, I REALLY need to get dressed, I'm meeting my date at six o'clock" Jessie said, picking up her robes - which were falling off the chair - and headed to the girls dorms.  
Ari again stopped Jessie "But the ball doesnt start till seven o'clock"  
"I know" she said with a massive smile on her face as she dissappeared up the stairs that lead to the girls dorms.  
Jessie put her robes on the bed and started looking around. She'd plan to put the rose that he gave her, which was still full of life, in her hair.  
As soon as she found it, she began getting dressed.  
Fifteen minutes later, she was ready. She made her final adjustments, to the flower, to the dress - which was a beautiful flowing strapless dress with added sparkles, and her necklace and looked at the time.  
It was five-thirty. She thought she'd get going because she could hear and argument brewing downstairs between Hermione and Ari yet again.  
"...but I was here first, therefore I have all rights to sit here" Ari shouted "Just get out of my seat Black" Hermione said "Dont see your name on it Granger" Ari said louder.  
Jessie rolled her eyes, and thought she'd try and sneek out.  
As quietly as she could, she walked down the stairs, past the quarrelling duo ('dont make me hex you again!') and through the portrait hole.  
Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. She fixed up the last of her hair and headed towards the Great Hall, hoping Draco would be there already.  
She walked hurriedly down three flights of stairs, taking two at a time, until she got in line with the Entrance Hall.  
Noticing Draco wasn't there, she decided to go for a walk, to explore the castle. After all, she still had ten minutes before he was due to meet her, she thought.  
Jessie adjusted ger dress, which kept falling down.  
She sighed. So much for altering it, she thought.  
Just as she went to leave, she heard something that made her turn back around.  
There was Draco, looking ever so handsome in a black and silver suit, including the Slytherin snake on his robe that was covering his suit, trying go get his foot out of the step that she'd learnt to avoid and swearing profoundly under his breath.  
"Stupid ass of a thing. Why have it there when theres no use to the flipping thing"  
"Maybe I could be of some assistance?" a voice behind him said. It was Jessie, whom Draco thought looked stunning.  
Draco looked intently at Jessie, his eyes wide open and jaw hanging down on the ground, his eyes tracing her petite body and stopping on her bust.  
Jessie clicked her fingers in Dracos face and pointed to her face.  
"Up here please" she said, giving him a stern look. Draco looked away "Sorry bout that" he muttered, feeling a little ashamed.  
After pulling his leg out from the stairs, he offered Jessie his arm.  
"Shall we?" he said, being very much like a gentleman.  
"I think we shall" Jessie said, taking Dracos arm and walking into the Great Hall, which was adorned with smaller tables, Christmas decorations and fake snow - not that they needed it, it was bucketing down outside.  
As they entered the Great Hall, the teachers, the few students that were already there and guests looked at Draco and Jessie and gasped. Moments later, they went back to doing what they were doing. Anthony smiled, he'd never seen his daughter more beautiful and more happier in her whole life.  
Draco and Jessie took a seat at a far table, away from people who were watching, having a few first years still peering over.  
About twenty minutes later, Christian came in with an extremely pretty blonde haired girl, who was wearing a pretty pale yellow dress and was not that much shorter than Christian. They came over to where Draco and Jessie were sitting, with Jessie getting up and recieving a bone crushing hug "Jess! I've missed you" he said, releasing her from the hug "Pah, your just saying that" she said, smiling at him "Whos your friend"  
"Oh sorry" he said, grabbing the girls hand and pulling her towards him. "This is Felicia, she's a first year as well, and in Ravenclaw too"  
Christian lent forward and whispered in Jessie ear "She's my girlfriend" and winked at Jessie.  
Jessie didnt know what to say. She extended her hand to Felicia, which Felicia took, but not wiping the terrified look on her face.  
Jessie turned around to Draco and said to Christian "This is Dracom as you already know" she said "Yep, sure do!" he said excitedly, shaking Dracos hand viciously "Woah! Easy there buddy" Draco said, his trademark smirk plastered on his face "Well, I'm going to be off, sitting at the Ravenclaw table with a few of our friends" Christian said, letting go of Dracos hand.  
Jessie gave her brother one last hug and watched him skip off to the Ravenclaw table.  
Jess sat back down and sighed "I can't believe it" she said "He's only been here three months and he's already got a girlfriend. So much for me"  
"Oh I'm sure we can change that" Draco said, giving Jessie a little wink "Wanna dance"  
Jessie feigned a surprised look "I didn't think the great Draco Malfoy danced" she said, taking the hand that Draco was now offering.  
"I had a change of heart" he said "Just dont get used to it, ok"  
"I don't plan to" Jessie said, planting a smirk of her own on her face, as they got on the dancefloor.  
As she danced with Draco, she saw Ari, who was looking radient in a light green flowing dress - which definatly brought out her eyes - was accompanied by the twins, Fred and George, who Jessie thought looked great in their matching white robes. Following closely behind was Harry, Ron and Hermione, all accompanying each other, with Hermione scowling at Ari.  
The rest of the night went smoothly. She danced with Draco and Christian and talked amongst her friends and fellow Gryffindors.  
About eleven o'clock, Jessie was getting tired.  
"Draco, I'm just going to go say goodnight to Ari" Jessie said, getting up from one of their rare breaks "Alright, I'll wait here" he said, patting her on the back and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.  
Jessie smiled and walked over to Ari and the twins.  
"Hello again, having a good time sinec I last came over?" she asked Ari laughed "You were only gone twenty minutes!" she said "But yes, we've been having fun" "So he hasnt misbehaved yet?" Fred said, nudging his head towards Draco.  
"No, being a perfect gentleman actually" she said smiling.  
As she turned around to look at Draco however, the look on her face changed from happy to horrified. There was Draco kissing Pansy. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N : If you dont like swearing, then dont read on! LOL! Thats whats gonna be in my chapters for the next, well probably the whole story!

Jessie ran back over to the table and pulled Pansy off of Draco "YOU VILE EVIL SKANKY FUCKEN BITCH!" Jessie yelled in Pansys face, causing the Great Hall to turn and look around at the yelling.  
She then turned on Draco. "And YOU!" she began "You...you" but she couldnt find the words, instead screaming in his face and storming out of the Great Hall, all eyes watching her.  
Harry excused himself from talking with Ron and Hermione and ran out of the Great hall, to find Jessie sitting on the stairs she'd come down not that long ago, crying her eyes out.  
He sat down next to Jessie, whom was wiping her eyes.  
"Oh, hi... Umm, I'll just be going now" she said, starting to get up.  
Harry grabbed her hand, which made Jessie jump.  
"Jess, are you ok? I'm worried about you" he knew that was the wrong thing to ask.  
Jessie flew into a rage.  
"Do you THINK I'm ok? If you hadn't noticed, I came with him and hes off snogging that...that PUG FACED HIPPO!" she screamed Harry raised his hand to her mouth and lent in to kiss her. At first, she was shocked and tried fighting it, but she quickly melted into his kiss, entwinging her fingers in his already messy hair.  
There kiss became more intense, with Harry backing Jessie into the wall behind her, only just missing the suit of armour.  
Jessies hands started exploring Harrys body, running her hands down his back and along his neck, while still kissing Harry with intense passion.  
Jessie moaned as Harry ran his hands along her bare shoulders, which made her shiver slightly.  
"Harry" she whispered, out of breathe, after releasing from the kiss "What was that about"  
"I'm sorry Jess. I've been dying to do that since the day we met" he said huffing and puffing "I've really liked you since we first spoke"  
Jessie gasped, she'd developed a crush on him and he had one back, something she didn't expect.  
"Miss McMasters! Mr Potter!" a voice yelled. It was Professor Snape "There will be no making out in the hallways. Save that for the common room" he said before walking away.  
Harry looked suprised "Wow, he didn't give us detention" he said, looking baffled.  
He then turned back to Jessie "So, will you be my girlfriend?" he held onto her hand.  
"Wow...um...yeah ok" she said, smiling.  
"Well, well, well" a voice drawled "The King and Queen of goody-goodies finally comes together" they looked towards the voice and saw Draco standing about ten feet away from Harry.  
"Go away Malfoy" Harry said, getting closer to Draco.  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" Draco yawned Jessie stood between the two boys, facing Harry "Harry dont, he's not worth it" she said, glaring at Draco, who suddenly looked crushed.  
Harry grabbed Jessie hand, but she noticed no sparks like she'd felt with Draco, which kind of dissapointed her.  
"Come on Jessie, lets get out of here" he said, as they walked away leaving Draco standing on his own.

The next few months could have been better for Jessie. The only good things that happened was that Christian had successfully been transferred into Gryffindor, a first in Hogwarts history and that she was getting above average marks in all her classes Jessie was still mad at Draco, but sorely missed his company and letters. He did continue to send the occasional owl, begging for her forgiveness and trying to exlpain what happened, but she just threw them in the fire.  
On top of that, for the last couple of weeks, Harry had become rather distant to her, which worried her.  
Finally, one day in Febuary, just before Valentines Day, she decided to ask him instead of wonder.  
She found him in the library with Hermione, so she went in and wrapped her fingers around his eyes. To her surprise, Hermione scowled at her. Wonder what that was for, she thought.  
Harry, on the other hand, moved Jessie hands from his eyes.  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to study for exams here" he said rather bitterly.  
Jessie was shocked, so shocked that she just blurted out what she was going to ask him "What the fuck is wrong with you? What in Dumbledores beard have I done"  
Harry stood up and Jessie noticed a smirk on Hermiones face. The smirk made her miss Draco even more, even though she'd see him around the school, it just wasnt the same without him.  
"Jess.." he began "..I dont think we should be together anymore"  
As he said it, Jessie gasped, knowing thats what she had expected him to say "But why"  
"well, your not as 'fun' as I thought you were" he said, giving her a hug.  
Jessie pushed him away "Not fun? I'll give you not fun" she shouted "ENLARGOS"  
Harrys head turned into a pumpkin. Hermione stood up, but before she could get her wand out, Jessie had her wand already pointed towards her.  
"Don't even think about it, unless you want a matching head" she said, quite evilly.  
"If I see you even flicker your hand towards it, I'll hex you too... Wait, you've made Ari, my best friends, life a living hell" Hermiones eyes widened. She quickly pulled out her wand, but before she could do anything, Jessie shot a nasty spell at her "STUPEFY"  
Hermione was knocked backwards into a bookcase and knocked unconcieous.  
Madam Pince heard the rucus and come running "YOU!" she said, pointing at Jessie "OUT! You're banned for three months! Now OUT"  
Jessie ran out of the library after swearing at Harry, Madam Pince and everyone that was watching.  
She ran back to the commonroom and through the portrait hole ('Fairy Dust') and to her dorm.  
She pulled out some parchment, quills and ink and started to write before stopping and thinking.  
What if he will hate me for not writing for so long, she thought. Then again, he's probably busy with Pansy.  
She looked at the parchment and put down her quill. Thats when she started to cry. It had hit her that the person she felt the closest to, the person she had true feelings for, was being pushed away by her and she was afraid, afraid that he'd not forgive.  
She picked up her quill once again and began writing

Draco -- Before I begin, let me tell you there's a spell on this letter. It will follow you around until you ready it and it cannot be destroyed until it is read neither. Anyways, down to it. I'm so sorry for not replying to any of your letters, they seemed to have disappeared (she couldnt help but lie). Harry and I broke up. He said that I wasn't 'fun' anymore. Please meet me at the Quidditch Pitch before dinner - Jess

She sighed heavily as she got up from her seat, heading out the portrait hole, when she bumped into Ari "Hey Ari" Jess said, trying to sidestep her "Jess, dear, whats wrong"  
"Its nothing, don't worry about it" she said, pushing the portrait to the side. She felt a nudge in her back, which made her turn around.  
Ari had her wand pointed at Jess "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good"  
Jessies eyes widened "Ari! What are you"  
"TRUTHIUM!" she said, stopping Jessie mid sentence. Jessie stumbled around for a few seconds before regaining her footing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What in the hell did you do that for!" Jessie shouted "Calm down, Jess.. Now are you ok?" Ari said, sounding quite concerned.  
"You know damn well I'm not" Jess said, eyes wide and covering her mouth.  
"Whats wrong?" Ari said, now sounding curious.  
"One guess.. That fuckhead who used to call himself my boyfriend" Jess said, getting angrier "What.. what do you mean?" Ari stuttered, quite stunned Jessie sighed and began telling Ari the story, both taking a seat on the floor.  
".. and thats when Madam Pince decided to ban me from the library" she finished "Wow, I think thats a first in Hogwarts history.. Your whole family is writing a lot of history for the next edition of Hogwarts: A History" Ari chuckled Jessie chuckled as well and sighed, running her hand through her hair, which was down. Suddenly, she jumped up "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said, picking up the parchment and answered Aris confused gaze.  
"Oh its a letter for Draco"  
Ari rolled her eyes as she took the letter and had a look at it.  
"You know, he's going to know thats a lie" she said, pointing to a particular sentence in the letter, the sentence she felt guilty writing.  
Jessie sighed yet again "Yeah, I know" she said "theres no harm in hoping he'll believe it is there"  
Ari shrugged and handed it back "Nope, dont suppose there is. Well, good luck, I think you'll need it"  
she said as she walked away.  
Jessie leapt out of the portrait hole and headed to the owlery. When she got there, she was alone. She smiled to herself and proceeded to approach a school owl, when Dracos owl plopped down next to her.  
She scratched the owl under the beak, as it nipped Jessie playfully.  
Jessie giggled "Oh Arcon, your a cheeky one, how did you know this letter was for Draco?" she sighed, something she seemed to be doing alot of lately.  
"Its a shame that Draco stopped sending me letters, I miss your visits"  
She attached the letter to Arcons leg and whispered "Take this to Draco for me? And take care of it for me too"  
Arcon hooted happily and flew off. Jessie stayed in the owlery as she watched Arcon disappear around the other side of Hogwarts, when suddenly, Fluffball flew out of nowhere and into Jessies head.  
"Ow! Oh Fluffy! What have you got there?" she said, taking the letter from Fluffballs outstretched leg.

Jessie -- Dear, I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt you in your studies. You have a baby sister. The day your father popped in to tell us his news was the day I was going to tell you, but we all got sidetracked. Now, nine months later, you have a sister. Her name is Angela Deanna McMasters and she was born three days ago, on the tenth of Febuary, Please let your brother know the great news. I love and miss you both like crazy -- Mum (And Angela)

Jessie stood in her spot, rooted to the ground, for what seemed like forever, staring at the letter, getting mixed emotions about it.  
She read and re-read the letter to the point that she could remember it word for word. She crumpled the letter while making a fist, unsure as how to feel, then headed out of the tower with Fluffball on her shoulder, nipping at her ear.  
She walked back to Gryffindor Tower and pushed open the portrait. As she got in, the commonroom was bare, except for a couple of first years playing exploding snap in the corner closest to the fireplace.  
Jessie snatched up a piece of parchment that she'd left lying on the table and replied to her mothers letter.

Mum -- Wow, I'm shocked! My studies have been going well, especially in Dads class! Anyway, on a more serious note, I'm so happy I've got a a baby sister! On summer holidays, I plan on helping look after her! Anyways, gotta go start Potions homework bleugh The Potions master is a greasebag and a half, but I suppose you have those sorta people wherever you go in the world. Love you! Jess

Jessie scribbled her signature and gave it to Fluffball as she walked over to the window and let her out.  
"Take care of that letter ok?" she yelled at Fluffball, who was already beyond the horizon.  
As she closed the window, she saw another owl heading in her direction. She paused and squinted her eyes. She noticed it was Arcon and threw the windows open violently, hitting the walls pretty hard, causing the windows to break "Ah shit.. Reparo" she said, immediatly fixing it up and looking at the first years that were now looking at her.  
Arcon perched himself on the window and waited for Jessie to take the parchment from his beak. What she read shocked her.

Jessie -- Cant make it tonight - Detention with McGonagall at six o'clock. How is tomorrow, first thing before class? - Draco

She blinked. She'd realised that was the shortest letter he'd ever written and the tone was just blank.  
Jess felt like crying but she grabbed a piece of parchment, slammed it down on the table, causing the first years to look and jump again, and replied

Draco -- What did you get detention for? Never mind, first thing in the morning is good. See you at eight o'clock! - Jess

She gave the letter to a digruntled looking Arcon.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, last time, I promise" she said, giving him the parchment and an owl treat. He nipped her fingers playfully and flew off, leaving Jessie to head off to dinner and thinking how she was going to hex Harry next.  
After dinner was shocking. Jessie was looking everywhere for Christian, but gave up and went to the common room, where he was. She showed him the letter and headed straight to bed, hoping for a good result tomorrow. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N : Ok, I loved writing this chapter.. Its a little cruel and if it was real, DAMN it would hurt! But anyways, to see what I'm dribbling bout, read on! And Enjoy!

The next day Jessie was to meet Draco. When she opened her eyes that morning, she recieved the shock of her life. She looked at her clock and jumped.  
It was ten past eight. She gasped, grabbed her robe and threw it over her PJs. She ran out the commonroom, through the portrait hole and down the stairs and ran straight into the gate leading to the Quidditch pitch.  
"Ooof" Jessie muttered out loud as she fell on the ground "Stupid fucken gate"  
"Smart one McMasters" a voice said to the left of her. She whirled around and there was Draco, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.  
Jessie beamed at Draco, but noticed Draco did not share the same expression. On the contrary, he looked at her with the utmost disgust.  
"What did you want?" he drawled. Crabbe and Goyle got closer to Draco, but Draco pushed them away from him "Get away from me you great lump of dragon dung" They stumbled as Jessie was speaking "Well, I.. uh.." Jessie fumbled with her words "..I wanted to apologize.." she paused "..you were right to watch out"  
Draco rolled his eyes "So you think I'll accept that?" he started "I spent weeks upon weeks trying to explain to you that what happened was not what it seemed.. That what happened was because Pansy threw herself at me and that I did not enjoy it one bit. Just because you've broken up with porr wittle Potty boy, doesn't mean you can come snivelling back to me" he snarled right in her face Jessie started getting scared. She'd never seen him like this before and was sure she didnt wanna see it again. As she opened her mouth, Draco spoke yet again "Dont bother. I'll talk to you later" he said, pausing to whisper something to Crabbe and walk off.  
Crabbe nodded and looked at Goyle, who also nodded. When Draco was out of sight, Crabbe grabbed Jessies arms "Well, Draco told me to 'take care' of you" he said, barely understandable "So I'll give you the 'special treatment' that we give"  
Jessie managed to get one arm free and reached into her robe, but realised she didnt have her wand. She walked backwards as they advanced on her, stopped by the gate that she ran into.  
"PERACTUS" Goyle said, hanging Jessie by her hands from the gate, having released the other of Jessies hands so the spell could work., and because punching her in the stomach. Crabbe joined in, beginning to punch and slap her face and kick at her legs, which were dangling helplessly.  
"Oh, before we forget.. SILENCO" Crabbe said, so Jessies screams were not heard, before carrying on.  
The beating continued until the first bell rang five minutes later.  
"Prior Incantatum" they said together, lauging as they walked off leaving Jessie coughing up blood, wrapped up in her torn robe and PJs.  
Jessie rolled around on the floor, coughing some more and continously, until she could finally find some strength to get up. As she stood up, her legs gave way, causing her to fall severely.  
She got up again, and with all the determination that she could muster, ran to Gryffindor Tower as fast as she could. When she got there, there was no-one there, she started crying. Why in the hell did he get them to do that? She thought She went up to her dorm, got dressed very shakely and grabbed her school stuff.  
She sat on the end of her bed, still shaking severly, attending to her cuts that she could find, still coughing hard.  
The bell rang for next class and she headed off to class, which was Transfiguration.  
As she got to the class, she collapsed in her seat. Ari walked in and took one look at Jessie and screamed "WHAT IN MERLINS BEARD HAPPENED TO YOU"  
Jessie raised a hand "Shh headache" she said "Crabbe... Goyle"  
"WHY THOSE SLIMY FUCKERS"  
"I think I'm rubbing off on you" Jessie said, with a weak smile "Jess! This is serious"  
"I know, I know"  
"I'm gonna kill em"  
"Ari, don't, please. Let me sort it out"  
At that moment, Draco and company walked in, Crabbe and Goyle had satisfied looks on their faces.  
He took one look at Jessie and immediatly flew into a rage "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO TO HER"  
"We took care of her, just like you asked"  
"YOU IDIOTS! I meant take care of her as in watch out for her"  
Ari ran over to where Crabbe and Goyle where.  
"STUPEFY YOU BASTARDS!" she said as they were thrown through the already open door, just as Professor McGonagall walked into the class.  
"ARIEL BLACK"  
"WHAT!" She shouted back "You better tell me what that was all about young lady"  
"Take a look!" She shouted, pointing at Jessie, who now had her head between her hands Professor McGonagall looked at Jessie, who was attempting to stand up and ran over to her.  
"What happened"  
Jessie stood up "Goyle.. Crabbe" she said, before fainting Draco ran and caught her, just before she hit the ground, saving her from anymore pain she could have felt later.  
She opened her eyes slightly, she was expecting to feel the floor but felt someones arms around her "Draco..Why?" She stuttered.  
"I didn't mean for anything to happen.. I...I really like you, I just wanted them to look after you, get you to class safe, but those idiots must have thought I meant different" he said rather frantically.  
She gave him a weak smile "Did you just admit you like me"  
"Yes I did, I do like you, very much so" he said, looking at her with tears in his eyes "I'm taking you to the hospital wing" Draco picked her up and headed out the door to the hospital wing, with all of Gryffindors third years pointing their wands at Crabbe and Goyle. 


End file.
